Circus And Guardians
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Lea gets to meet the performers of Cirque Mystique. :) Written by guestsurprise per request of Redbat132 and collaborated with Redbat132. :) I only posted it for them. :)


**Redbat 132, who owns Lea, Nightlight, and Katherine, asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Rise Of The Guardians belongs to its respective owners. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Evander, Adeline, and Cirque Mystique belong to guestsurprise. :)**

* * *

**Circus and Guardians**

Lea and Katherine were sitting at the shop and taking care of the different books. Lea loved just spending time with her and taking it easy now and then. But for some reason today, she was feeling bored.

"Lea? Is everything okay?" Katherine asked, now looking at the blonde-haired girl.

"Yeah, I'm just bored. There hasn't been a lot happening in town recently," Lea responded, now sitting in a nearby chair.

Katherine saw her boredom and she was about to respond when the door gently opened and closed. Both girls turned and saw a tall figure enter and give them a small bow.

"Good afternoon. I hope you both can join me and my group for a night you will not forget," the young man said, now handing them a flyer. The flyer was a mix of gold and red and the bright letters 'Cirque Mystique' was written on the front."

"Cirque Mystique?" Lea read, now seeing the man gaze at her briefly.

"Yes. We are only in town for one night. Tonight." The man replied, now gazing at Katherine gently.

"I see. Do you all enjoy being in towns for such a short time?" She asked with a small grin.

"Only when there are other places to explore, my dear," the man said, now winking at her gently. Lea arched an eyebrow and the both of them; as strange as it was, they acted as if they knew each other!

"Now then…I hope to see you all tonight," the man replied, now reaching a hand out. As Lea reached out to shake his hand, she gasped as she gently pulled her hand back. If felt like there were claws on his hand! But as she looked down, his hand was normal.

"I-I apologize…I could've sworn…," she started.

"Do not be concerned. I sometimes do not know my own strength when shaking hands," the man replied calmly. He then turned to walk out, but Lea was curious about something. She ran up behind him and gently touched his shoulder.

"Wait! What's your name, sir?" She asked. She then saw him turn and she held in a gasp; it looked like a sparkle flashed past his eye.

"You may call me Ringmaster Evander," he replied with a smile. And with that, he turned and walked out the door.

Lea's mouth hung open a bit. Nightlight, who was sitting on the nearby counter, cocked his head curiously. He was just as curious about all that was happening.

"Nightlight, didn't there seem to be something…different about him?" She asked her dear friend. Nightlight nodded his head in agreement as Katherine gave them both another small smile.

"I say we all go tonight!" Katherine said.

"Go where?" A voice asked. Both turned and saw Jack appear, now curious as to all of what was happening. Lea quickly briefed her Guardian of Winter friend about the mysterious man. Once she was done, Jack smirked.

"We know them well," Jack grinned, now giving her a bigger smile. "They only come to this world once in a few years! This is gonna be great!"

"I'll contact the others," Katherine winked, now seeing Jack and Lea getting excited!

* * *

_Later on that night…_

Lea had a meeting with the Guardians before they went to the circus. They wanted Lea to know a bit about it without giving it away.

"Lea, this circus is special and we really want you to enjoy it," Tooth Fairy said, now smiling and holding her hands.

"Not everyone on Earth has seen this circus and may not again," North said gently. "We want you to be a special part for what you've done for us."

"F-For what I did?" Lea asked.

"For helping us defeat Pitch; you deserve to see something special," Jack grinned. "Now c'mon, guys! The show awaits!"

A few minutes later, Lea's eyes widened as a small crowed appeared and gathered towards the big top! Lea was nervous as the entire group began to walk towards the large black, red, and gold tent that held the circus inside.

"Now mate, you're gonna have fun. Relax," Bunnymund said gently, now holding her hand.

"Yes, honey! They are the greatest in the world!" Tooth fairy giggled. Sandman gave two thumbs up as well!

"Come! We best hurry! Inside, come!" North smiled, now ushering them quickly; Lea picked up Nightlight and Katherine and Jack followed them happily.

As they found their front row seats, Lea's eyes shot open wide as she saw the ringmaster flip onto the stage. They were only a few yards away from the center of the bigtop!

"Come one, come all, and come take a peek! Come and see my Cirque Mystique!" He chanted, now flipping over to her side of the arena! She gasped as he balanced on the banister that was right in front of her seat.

"Be careful!" Lea blurted out accidentally! The others chuckled at her worry, knowing Evander had everything under control.

"What's this? A young maiden afraid of my well-being? That was not my intention my dear," Evander soothed, now doing a handstand and making the audience cheer. He was still balancing on the rim near her seat and then flipped over to another child, now standing upright!

"He could get hurt doing all that!" Lea said in fear. Nightlight only gave a knowing smirk; he knew that somehow Evander would be alright!

"Don't worry so much. With his kind, he…," Jack stopped as Lea looked at him.

"Wait, what?!" She asked. "What did you mean by…,"

"Hush, you two! Look!" Bunnymund said, now pointing at the large elephants coming out and parading around the ring. After a few minutes, the beings started running out and performing! Lea was enchanted at all of the wonderful beings out there and there was a sense of magic about them. Katherine, who was sitting next to her friend, grinned gently. After an hour, Katherine then leaned over in her ear and pointed to the performers out there.

"They are amazing, aren't they?" She asked.

"Yes…breathtaking," Lea said. "And yet…something is different about them." Katherine's smile widened a bit, knowing what Lea meant.

"How so?" Katherine asked.

"Well…look at that one…," Lea said, now pointing to a girl, about her age, who flipped and threw herself in the air so perfectly that it looked like she was flying. She almost glided in the air. And just as Lea was about to say something else, another guy walked out on stage.

"HALLCATUM SHLATOR COLOSSUS!" He called out. The guy then looked like he was growing larger and larger and larger and the audience let out a gasp of fright when suddenly Evander let his hands glow with white fire! The fire then surrounded Colossus and then the lights in the entire circus tent went out! Some gasped and some children shouted in fright!

"W-What's happening?!" Lea asked, now concerned.

"Watch…," Jack whispered. As they looked a bit more, the lights immediately came back on and Colossus was back to his original height! The whole room stood in a standing ovation; the performance was wonderful!

"OUTSTANDING!" Lea cheered, now standing with the other guardians as the show was coming to a close. She sadly hung her head, not quite ready for it to end. She then looked over to Nightlight and whispered. "We're not ready to go. Not until I learn something about these cool performers."

Once the performance was done, Lea slowly slipped away as the Guardians laughed and giggled about all that happened. Nightlight quickly followed behind her. Little did she know, Jack smirked as he saw her easing away. He knew something great was going to occur.

Once Lea entered into the back, she gently pushed back the large boxes and hanging ropes. She heard talking and slowly followed the voice. It was none other than Evander, who was the obvious leader of the group. Lea admired his strength and leadership; he was really interesting. But as she leaned in to get a closer look, she didn't know that her shoulder was about to knock a nearby box. The goal was to see them, not be seen! As she got closer, the box was accidentally knocked over!

"EEEEEEEK!" Lea shrieked as the boxes fell and Evander and the others turned around. Lea ran to leave, but Evander's hand glowed and he brought her to over to them, using some kind of telekinetic force!

"Well…well…who do we have here?" He smirked.

"L-Let me go! Put me down!" Lea said in fear! Evander only chuckled and took off his gloves, revealing his claw-like nails. He then wiggled his finger under her chin.

"Calm yourself. I mean you no harm," he smirked, now adjusting his ringmaster hat. Soon, Lea's eyes widened as a minotaur, nymph, fairy, and centaur came from the back! They were startled at her presence!

"A human! She's seen us!" The centaur exclaimed.

"So she has. My my…she needs to be punished for invading our space," Evander chuckled, now winking at the others.

"Yes! Let me go first!" The fairy giggled, now tickling Lea's sides and the others joined in!

"EEEEEEEEEEK! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAP!" Lea laughed out, but she couldn't move as she was still in Evander's telekinesis!

"So tickly," a centaur chuckled, now wiggling his large hands on her sides as the minotaur got her ears.

"CUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHHUHUHUHUHUT IT OUT!" Lea blurted out in glee. Even Nightlight laughed and smiled seeing her so happy!

Hearing her laughter alerted the other Guardians, who went to the back of the tent. They smiled at seeing Evander's troupe greeting her in such a friendly manner.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Lea squirmed! Evander walked forward and let a large claw trace around her neck.

"Should we?" He asked the others.

"YEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHS!" Lea laughed, now feeling him slowly releasing her. Once she felt her arms free, she jumped at him and hugged him! Evander was somewhat surprised, but hugged her gently back in return. He then rubbed her back and made a glass of water appear in his hand for her. Once she was handed the water, she immediately drank it and then looked up at the tall ringmaster.

"I knew there was something about you guys. Y-You're all real, aren't you? Real mythical beings, aren't you?" she gasped.

"Yes, we are. Katherine knew all along." Evander smiled, now hugging Katherine gently as she walked up to him. The other guardians chuckled at Lea's shocked face!

"We wanted you to see them. Evander allowed you to come after we told him what you did for us," Katherine smiled.

"You helped us defeat that horrible Pitch," North smiled, now hugging Lea. Sandman also walked over and gave her a hug. Lea gave the biggest smile and looked at all of them.

"It was my pleasure. You're all my friends and part of my family! I love you guys!" She said. Jack winked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And you know how we feel about you," he chuckled. He then looked at Evander. "Are we going to have another night of fun?"

"Perhaps if you all one day visit one of the other realms. We are only on Earth for today," Evander smiled. He then turned to Lea and kneeled towards her. "They must consider you a great ally; for you are the only human in your universe that knows of our true form."  
And with that, she saw his ears become a bit more pointed and his teeth slowly form his fangs. But Lea wasn't scared, she only smiled because she knew it was his real form.

"Thank you so much," she said calmly. Her eyes then twinkled in excitement. "In my universe? Is there another person who knows about you all somewhere else?"

Evander only smirked and then pointed to some crystals on the wall that spelled a name. "She's helping in another realm right now otherwise you would have met her. Her name is Adeline; perhaps one day you both will meet."

Lea only smiled and hugged him back. "Yes, hopefully one day I can!"  
The other guardians could only smile as Lea began to form a friendship with Evander and Cirque Mystique. There was always magic and beauty in the air, no matter where the friends went.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words:** **I hope you all enjoyed it! This was a request for Redbat132 and she also gave me some really good ideas, so it was also collaborated with her too! Hope you enjoyed it, Red! And Goldie, as always, thanks for posting Amiga! You're great!**

**To guestsurprise: You're welcome, Amiga. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
